Los Héroes siempre Ganan
by krasni
Summary: Hermione deja a Harry por otro hombre pero ahora necesita su ayuda para liberar a su esposo de la prisión. Pero el la ayudara a la chica que lo dejo, o no lo hará y dejara al hombre a su suerte.


Esta es un Dark Harry o Harry oscuro.

Los Héroes siempre Ganan

La mujer caminaba hacia un lugar en especifico, habían pasado unos cinco días desde que se entero, y ahora tenía que volver.

Volver con él.

La persona que traiciono.

La persona que lastimo.

Pero no tenia opción, si no lo hacia su esposo moriría.

Han pasado cuatro años desde que había huido con Draco al mundo Muggle.

No había querido saber nada del mundo de los magos, después que traiciono a su antiguo novio y mejor amigo, Harry Potter.

Pero ahora le necesitaba.

Necesitaba su ayudo.

Si él no la ayudaba, Draco moriría.

Llego a la casa del héroe del mundo de los magos en valle Gordic, y sin más toco el timbre de la casa.

La puerta se abrió y vio quien la atendía era un hombre de cabello negro, un poco de barba y ojos verdes.

La mirada de Potter se convirtió en un iceberg al verla.

— Que haces aquí— dijo él con frialdad.

La chica se le rompió el corazón al ver la imagen.

Tanto odio.

Tanto desprecio.

La pequeña frase la lastimo más que la maldición de la tortura.

Pero realmente no podía dejar de pensar que se lo merecía.

Después de todo tanto daño le causo.

Lo siento, Harry. Pero amo a Draco. Le había dicho hace cuatro años.

Me amaste alguna vez, o solo fingiste para pasar el rato. Había dicho el con tanta furia y dolor.

Adiós Harry. Lo siento. Habían sido las últimas palabras que le dijo.

Luego se fue del mundo de los magos con Draco Malfoy.

Recordaba bien el dolor del chico.

Su propio corazón se había destruido al decirle tan cúreles palabras, al hombre que tanto había hecho por ella.

Su propio dolor la llevo a tomar la decisión de jamás volver.

Dolor y miedo.

Miedo a verlo.

Miedo a como reaccionaria.

Pero sobre todo miedo a que el la trate de la forma que lo está haciendo ahora.

Como a una enemiga.

Como a alguien a quien odiaba.

Se lo merecía. Y lo sabía.

Pero aun así, el dolor que le causaba la frialdad del joven. La destruía.

— ¿Puedo pasar?— susurro ella.

— No. Vete de aquí— indico él con la misma frialdad.

— Por favor. Necesito tu ayuda— suplico ella con lagrimas en sus ojos.

El la miro con esa mirada de desprecio absoluto.

— Y porque mierda, te voy a ayudar— aclaro él.

Hermione cayó de rodillas.

— Por favor— suplico ella.

El hombre se dio vuelta y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

— ¡HARRY! — grito ella desesperada.

Se escucho unos pasos y la puerta se abrió, nuevamente. Si la mirada anterior era desprecio ahora la cara de Potter estaba cubierta por Furia pura.

— ¡lárgate, no te quiero ver. No me importan tus problemas. no voy a ayudarte. ahora largo! — Grito con furia el hombre.

Hermione se le lanzo a los pies y se sujeto de una pierna.

— Por favor, te lo suplico. Por favor— suplicaba una y otra vez.

El hombre suspiro y la miro.

— Dame una buena razón por la cual te ayudaría— susurro él.

Ella se quedo quieta.

— Por nuestra vieja amistad— suplico ella.

— Esa amistad murió el día que me traicionaste— indico él.

— Me amaste alguna vez, hazlo por ese amor— suplico ella.

— Te ame, pero solo me utilizaste. Créeme hablar de amor, no te conviene— indico él.

Ella negó.

— Te ame, solo ame a alguien mas también. Por favor, estoy desesperada— suplico ella.

Harry la miro un segundo.

— ¿Que obtengo a cambio?— pregunto él.

Ella lo miro sin creérselo.

Que obtenía el con todo esto.

Harry Potter pidiéndole algo a cambio.

¿Que demonios le paso?

¿Acaso esto era en lo que se convirtió su mejor amigo?

¿Acaso Harry había cambiado tanto?

Pero ella estaba desesperada.

Desesperada y sola.

— Lo que sea— indico ella.

Harry puso sus manos en su barbilla en una pose pensativa.

— Interesante— susurro el chico.

Ella cerro sus ojos, y lagrimas caían por ellos.

— ¿Que necesitas?— susurro él.

— ¿Podemos entrar?— pregunto ella.

El se movió y ella paso a dentro de la casa.

Caminaron hasta el comedor.

Hermione miro la casa, no había pinturas, no había cortinas, no había fotos. No había nada más que un cuarto, una cocina, un baño y un comedor con unas sillas.

La chica se sentó en una de ellas.

— ¿Y Bien? — dijo el chico.

— Draco está encerrado en Azkaban, su juicio es en una semana— indico ella.

Harry asintió.

— Lo acusan de matar a una mujer— indico ella.

Harry sonrió con satisfacción.

— No lo hizo— aclaro ella.

El chico la miro con ironía.

— ¿Como estas tan segura?— pregunto él.

— Conozco a mi esposo— indico ella ofendida.

— Te casaste con el— susurro con desprecio él.

Ella lo miro intimidada.

— cada palabra que sale de tu boca me da más ganas de rechazar tu propuesta— indico él.

Ella le suplico con la mirada.

— Draco es inocente, cuando nos casamos. me juro alejarse de la magia— indico ella.

Potter se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Que quieres que haga yo? — pregunto él.

— Eres el mejor Auror del ministerio, si alguien puede encontrar la evidencia eres tu— susurro ella.

— Porque te ayudaría, por mi Malfoy puede pudrirse en Azkaban— aclaro él.

Ella lo miro con impotencia.

— Se que no podaras mandar a alguien a Azkaban, si es inocente, Harry— aclaro ella.

— Ja, ese Harry murió hace mucho tiempo, el de ahora no le importa nada de esas ridiculeces— indico él.

— Se que no es verdad— dijo ella.

Harry sonrió con ironía.

— No me conoces— informo él.

— Lo hago— susurro ella.

— ¿Crees que las cosas no han cambiado? ¿Crees que sigo siendo el mismo idiota? ¿crees que soy ese idiota al que lo usan como un trapo viejo? ¿al que lo traicionan sin piedad alguna? ¿al que solo lo engañan con un par de palabras lindas y lo terminan dejando por una basura Mortifago? — dijo el acalorado.

Hermione lo miro como si le hubiera dado un golpe en pleno rostro. Luego bajo la cabeza mirando al suelo.

¿Que podía hacer?

No esperaba estos cambios en el

No esperaba esto de ninguna manera

Sabía que seria difícil convencerlo de ayudarla

Pero llegar hasta estos extremos.

— Prometí que haría lo que quisieras, dime lo que quieras que haga, y lo hare. Pero te suplico que me ayudes— suplico ella.

Harry la miro con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Y si la mato?— pregunto él.

— No lo hizo— susurro ella.

— ¿Y si lo hizo?— pregunto él.

Ella suspiro.

— Entonces se merece el castigo que le impongan— aclaro ella.

— Los castigos son más severos ahora, el hecho de que alguien matase a alguien y encima tiene la marca tenebrosa, le darán el beso del Dementor— informo Harry.

Hermione suspiro y miro a Harry.

— ¿Que deseas?— pregunto ella.

— Una noche contigo— indico el simplemente.

Ella se mordió los labios.

— Sexo— dijo ella.

— Creo que lo entendiste perfectamente— aclaro él.

Ella suspiro nuevamente, y luego asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Cuando? — pregunto ella.

— Bueno depende de ti, si es esta noche, comenzare con tu caso, Mañana. Si es mañana, comenzare pasado mañana. Supongo que te haces una idea del sistema. ¿Cuando dijiste que sería el juicio? — pregunto el

— Una semana— indico ella.

El asintió.

— Ok, vendré por la noche— dio ella levantándose.

Harry la vio irse y sonrió.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco Malfoy miraba con furia por la celda a su esposa.

— Merlín y Morgana es una basura inmunda— dijo el rubio con furia.

Ella suspiro se esperaba esta reacción, al principio pensó en no decirle nada, pero luego pensó que lo mejor era ser sincera.

— Draco— susurro ella.

El la miro.

— Y tu aceptaste— dijo el enojado.

— por ti— aclaro ella.

— Genial— dijo irónico.

— ¿Que querías que hiciera? lo intente todo, pero a cambiado tanto, es mi culpa en lo que se convirtió, pero es esto o el beso del Dementor— indico ella.

Draco Malfoy se quedo callado.

Luego suspiro y asintió.

— Solo una noche— indico él.

— Una noche— corroboro ella.

— Solo sexo con él una vez, y listo— indico él.

Ella asintió.

El volvió a suspirar algo frustrado.

— _Solo una vez_— pensó el.

— Y me sacara de aquí— dijo él.

— investigara el caso, y encontrara la evidencia necesaria— aclaro ella.

Malfoy gruño.

— No quiero deberle nada— aclaro él.

— Ya le debes la vida, como la mitad del mundo— indico ella.

Malfoy gruño otra vez.

— Ok— dijo lanzando un suspiro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llego a Valle Gordic unas horas después y entro en la casa, Harry la esperaba en el comedor.

— Bien estoy aquí— indico ella.

Harry asintió.

— ¿Bueno vamos a tu cuarto?— pregunto ella.

Harry la miro.

— Báñate, deje un vestido en mi cama. Póntelo y baja devuelta— dijo él.

Ella parpadeo.

— Esta noche eres mía, olvida todo lo demás. No digas nada por esta noche y mañana comenzare a trabajar— indico él.

Ella lo miro y asintió.

Fue a la planta alta y entro en el baño.

Había una bañadera gigante como la del baño de los perfectos en Hogwarts. Sonrió al verla, Harry debió gastarse una fortuna solamente en el baño.

Se baño en quince minutos, salió en la bata y entro en el cuarto. En la cama había un vestido de gala color rojo. A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, Harry se lo había regalado para una fiesta de gala en el ministerio, cuando llevaban dos semanas de novios.

El vestido había sido arreglado para sus nuevas medidas al parecer, no tardo mucho en ponérselo, se miro al espejo y sonrió.

Bajo las escaleras y Harry la esperaba vestido con un smoking negro y dos copas de vino tinto en sus manos.

— Hermosa— susurro él.

Ella sonrió ante el cumplido, por alguna razón se estaba comenzando a olvidar que el chico la estaba prácticamente obligando a hacer todo esto.

Tomo su copa y Bebió un sorbo. Supo que era un Sarah de inmediato. Su vino favorito.

Bueno Harry sabia de eso.

La chica no lo entendía realmente podía acostarse con ella cuando quiera, pero aquí estaba el, vistiéndola como una princesa, y bebiendo vino de gran calidad.

— _Solo falta el baile_— pensó ella.

Como si le leyera la mente Harry trono sus dedos y música clásica empezó a sonar, dejo las copas en la mesa y tomo su mano.

Bailaron un tiempo, y la chica empezaba a olvidarse completamente de Draco en la prisión, por momentos solo Harry estaba en su mente.

— ¿Que haces? — pregunto la chica confundida.

— No digas nada, es solo mi fantasía. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Solo por hoy, solo esta noche, cúmpleme mi deseo— susurro él.

Ella no dijo nada, solo lo vio acercarse a su rostro y cerró los ojos, el beso fue suave y duradero. La chica no tenía otro pensamientos que los que iban dirigidos al hombre.

— _También puede ser mi fantasía_— pensó la chica.

Volvió a besar al chico con mas pación.

Sintió las manos de Harry desliarse a sus senos.

— _Mi fantasía de mi vida con Harry_— pensó ella.

Las manos del chico llegaron hasta sus nalgas mientras la acariciaba y besaba. Hermione lo olvido todo y entonces el chico le tomo la mano y la llevo hacia arriba a su cuarto.

Hermione vio como Harry apunto con la mano a la cama y las sabanas se corrieron, y las luces se suavizaron. Magia sin varita de ese nivel impresionaría a cualquiera, pero la chica estaba demasiado distraída besándolo para darse cuenta. Rápidamente se cayó a la cama y el chico se puso sobre ella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione se levanto y vio que Harry no estaba. se cambio y bajo al comedor y el estaba frente a unos papeles.

Lo miro estudiando los papeles y no pudo evitar recordar la noche anterior, había esperado un sexo normal y corriente. En cambio fue una de las mejores noches de su vida.

La chica no se esperaba eso, pero sintió Harry como nunca.

No tuvieron sexo.

Hicieron el amor.

— Ya me voy— indico ella.

Harry asintió.

— ¿Empezaras hoy?— pregunto ella.

El chico alzo la vista y señalo a los papeles.

— La información del ministerio— indico él.

Hermione contuvo su alegría.

— ¿Que opinas?— pregunto ella.

— Tu esposo está muy comprometido— indico él.

Ella trago saliva.

— Se lo vio varias veces con la Muggle asesinada— indico él.

Ella no dijo nada.

— Además se detecto la firma mágica de su varita en el lugar de los hechos— indico él.

Ella negó.

— Draco tiro su varita antes de que...Huyamos— susurro ella.

El chico no dijo nada.

— No te estoy diciendo que fue él, te estoy dando los hechos— indico el chico.

— ¿Algo más? — pregunto ella.

— Aun no terminan la autopsia de la Muggle, tanto los magos como los Muggles están teniendo problemas para decidir quién se hace cargo del caso— informo él.

— Draco es mago— indico ella.

— La Muggle es Muggle y Malfoy según tu, dejo la magia— indico él.

Ella no dijo nada.

— ¿Sabes quién era la Muggle?— pregunto él.

— Era amiga de Draco, se que trabajaban juntos— informo ella.

— Haciendo que— pregunto él.

—Era secretaria, Draco trabajaba como ayudante de un abogado— informo ella.

Harry se quedo pensativo y luego asintió.

Vio como la chica salía del lugar y luego se dirigió hacia los papeles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pasaron dos días y Hermione visito a su esposo y le conto las novedades del caso, Harry seguía investigando por su cuenta.

El chico entro al lugar, un edificio en construcción, frente a una tienda de música.

Había una silla tirada y un dibujo de un cadáver echo con tasas, en el lugar donde se encontró a la chica muerta.

Miro al rededor, luego suspiro cerro sus ojos y sus cabellos empezaban a moverse por un viento mágico.

— Nada, solo la firma mágica— dijo él.

Miro a una pared cercana y vio rastros de sangre, tomo su varita y tomo una muestra de sangre, haciendo levitar las gotas y metiéndolas en un frasco.

Salió del lugar y vio que unas personas estaban abriendo la tienda. Se acerco a ellos.

— Hola, estoy investigando un caso de homicidio— dijo Harry enseñando una placa de policía Muggle.

Ambas personas, eran una pareja de esposos mayores de edad.

— En que puedo ayudarlo— dijo el hombre.

Harry miro a la tienda de música y noto una cámara de seguridad Muggle.

— ¿Esa cámara funciona las veinticuatro horas?— pregunto el chico.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Otro día paso y Harry vio como Hermione entraba en la casa.

— ¿Alguna novedad?— pregunto la chica.

Harry asintió.

— Había gotas de sangre en el lugar, muy pequeñas para que los Muggles la noten, y algunos Aurores— indico él.

Ella sonrió.

Harry había encontrado algo que otros no pudieron, eran buenas noticias.

— La sangre la están analizando, para mañana tendré los resultados, mañana también se terminara de hacer la autopsia de la chica— indico el chico.

Hermione asintió.

— Solo nos quedan dos días— susurro ella.

El chico asintió.

— ¿Algo más? — pregunto ella.

El chico la miro.

— Frente al edificio de la escena del crimen, hay un negocio de música. Y al parecer la cámara de seguridad graba todo las veinticuatro horas— indico él.

Ella lo miro exasperante.

— Los magos no están muy informados sobre tecnología Muggle, quizás en el video se pueda ver a la victima cuando entro, además de que podríamos ver quien entro antes, después o con ella— indico él.

— ¿Y eso serian pruebas?— dijo ella.

El asintió.

Lagrimas salían por el rostro de la chica.

— Sabia que no me había equivocado contigo, Harry— indico ella.

El chico parecía incomodo.

— El caso aun no termina— indico él.

Ella asintió y sonrió.

— Tengo que informarle a Draco de las nuevas noticias— indico ella.

El no dijo nada solo asintió.

Hermione pudo sentir como la observaba al salir.

Antes de irse definitivamente giro para verlo, y Harry rápidamente volvió su vista a los papeles.

Salió del lugar y sonrió por alguna razón.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione hablo con Draco y le dijo de las nuevas noticias, Malfoy parecía realmente satisfecho. y al día siguiente, Harry Potter visito la prisión.

Hermione giro luego de hablar con su esposo, para encontrarse con Potter.

— Harry— dijo sorprendida.

Se sintió incomoda de verlo ahí junto a Draco.

— Necesito hablar con tu esposo— informo él con su voz profesional.

Ella asintió.

— A solas— indico él.

Ella salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta pero se quedo detrás de ella con su oreja pegada a la puerta, tratando de escuchar todo lo que dicen.

— Potter— dijo Malfoy

— Malfoy— susurro Harry.

— ¿Que necesitas? — pregunto él.

— Seré sincero— indico Harry.

Malfoy asintió.

— ¿La mataste tu? — pregunto el chico.

El rubio lo miro con ironía.

— ¿Que crees tú? — indico el rubio.

Potter no le dio importancia.

— eh encontrado evidencias, que pueden ayudarte o condenarte— indico el chico.

— No la mate— susurro Draco.

Potter le miro a los ojos, y suspiro.

— ¿Tienes idea de porque me acosté con tu esposa?— pregunto el chico.

Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron como platos para escucharlo. Y detrás de la puerta Hermione contuvo la respiración.

— Para humillarme— indico con frialdad el rubio.

Potter negó con la cabeza.

— no, por otras dos razones— indico el chico.

— ¿O y cuáles son?— pregunto irónico el rubio.

Harry hizo caso omiso a la ironía y respondió.

— La primera razón fue para cumplir una fantasía, que hubiera pasado si no llegaras a nuestras vidas. Me sentía realmente curioso de como seria pasar la noche con ella, y por qué no admitirlo, feliz— indico él.

Draco Malfoy no dijo nada, pero detrás de la puerta Hermione tenía una gran sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

— ¿Y la segunda?— pregunto el rubio.

— Curiosidad— susurro el pelinegro.

Malfoy se mostro confundido.

— Hermione decía que habías cambiado, y quería saber si es verdad— indico el chico.

Malfoy lo miro con confusión.

— Quería saber si te preocupabas por alguien que no seas tú— indico el pelinegro.

Draco Malfoy lo miro con enfado.

— Sabias que me lo contaría— indico el rubio.

— Si, y como yo pensaba la dejaste hacerlo— aclaro Harry.

— Tu— susurro con furia.

— Te enfadas, hubiera investigado el caso, si Hermione me lo hubiera pedido, aun después de nuestra historia. Lo de el pago por mis servicios, era simplemente para saber realmente si cambiaste en algo, si en verdad la amas. Me respondiste tal y como esperaba— indico el chico.

Malfoy lo miraba con odio.

—¿Si tuvieras hijos los venderías como lo hiciste con tu esposa?— pregunto Harry.

Hermione del otro lado de la poeta escuchaba todo, con incertidumbre.

Algunas de las palabras de Harry se le quedaron grabadas en la cabeza.

—¿Que quieres? — pregunto Malfoy tratando de calmarse.

— La verdad— indico el pelinegro.

— Ya te la eh dicho— indico Malfoy.

— Tengo algunos amigos en el departamento de ley mágica, Malfoy— indico el chico.

Draco lo miro curioso.

— Podría hablar con ellos, persuadirlos de que no te den el beso, sino un cargo menor. Serian entre cuarenta y cincuenta años en Azkaban. Pero deberías declararte culpable— informo Harry.

— ¡QUE! — grito Draco.

— Escúchame bien, no creo que seas inocente, Hago esto por Hermione, no por ti. Si eres culpable morirás, cincuenta años en Azkaban es mejor que eso— indico el chico.

— No la mate— susurro el chico.

Harry lo miro con frialdad.

— Como quieras— termino Harry saliendo del lugar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry llego a San Mungo y vio unos sanadores esperándolo.

— Terminaron— indico el chico.

Ambos asintieron y le entregaron las carpetas.

— La autopsia está terminada, tal y como el análisis de sangre— dijeron ambos médicos.

Harry tomo la carpeta y la leyó.

— ¿Están seguros? — pregunto Harry.

Ambos médicos asintieron

— Repetimos la prueba cinco veces, todas iguales— indico uno de ellos.

Harry asintió.

— Les dejamos una copia al departamento de ley mágica— indico el otro médico.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

— Hola señor, esta lo que le pedí— pregunto Harry.

El viejo asintió y le entrego una cinta de video.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

— Harry— dijo Hermione entrando a la casa.

Harry la miro con algo de frialdad. La chica se intimido.

— ¿Que pasa? — pregunto ella.

El la seguía mirando con frialdad sin decir nada.

— Harry— susurro ella algo dolida por la actitud.

EL chico entrego los papeles.

Ella los leyó.

— ¿Qué? — susurro ella.

— Lo sabías no es cierto— indico él.

— Harry no entiendo— dijo ella.

— Vamos Hermione termina con el cuento, de una vez— dijo él.

Ella no entendía nada y el la miro con furia.

— Me dijiste que cambio, pero no lo hizo sigue siendo un Mortifago— dijo él.

Ella dio un paso para atrás.

— La sangre que encontré en la escena del crimen, es de Draco Malfoy— indico él.

Ella lo miro incrédula.

Pero el la ignoro.

— En el cuerpo de la chica durante la autopsia, se encontraron cabellos de Draco Malfoy. Así que tuvo que estar con ella durante ese día, a menos que la chica no se bañe, y como era una secretaria, dudo que no lo haga— indico el chico.

Hermione miro al suelo sin creérselo.

— No puede ser— indico ella.

Harry levito una televisión y la prendió.

La chica observo que era el video de la tienda de música, y vio a Draco y una chica entrar en el edificio en construcción, Harry lo adelanto veinte minutos y vio a Draco salir solo.

— La autopsia dice que la chica murió entre las doce del mediodía y las doce y cuatro. Entraron once cincuenta y cinco y Malfoy salió doce y media, así que estuvo presente durante el asesinato, el cual se uso la varita de Draco Malfoy— indico el chico furioso.

Ella negaba.

— Te dije que tiro su varita— informo ella sin creérselo.

— Di la verdad de una vez, ya me manipulaste demasiado. Cuál era el plan, dejar que el héroe del mundo de los magos apoye a Malfoy para que salga libre— dijo él.

— ¡NO! — grito ella desesperada.

— No...Toda la evidencia que encontré lo incrimina...Todo, solo falta encontrar la varita y es un caso cerrado— indico él.

Ella negó.

— ¿Donde la escondiste, en tu casa?— pregunto él.

Hermione lo miro con dolor.

— Te juro que te dije toda la verdad— susurro ella.

Harry la miro un segundo y luego la tomo de su mentón.

— Pruébamelo— indico él.

— ¿Cómo? — pregunto ella.

— Muéstrame tu casa— dijo él.

Ella asintió y tomo la mano de Harry para luego aparecerse en su casa.

El chico miro, era idéntica a la de sus tíos en Privet Drive.

El cerro sus ojos y Hermione vio como su pelo flotaba con un viento invisible.

— ¿Qué? —dijo ella.

— Busco firmas mágicas— indico el chico.

— No hay nada, ya te dije. Ninguno trajo varitas, las tiramos en Londres— indico ella.

Harry abrió los ojos.

— Entonces por qué detecto una firma mágica— dijo él.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Harry camino adentro de la casa. y llego hasta un mueble.

— ¿Que guardan ahí?— pregunto Harry.

— Draco guarda, las cosas de su trabajo— dijo ella.

Harry levanto su mano y el mueble comenzó a temblar. Hermione vio como una pequeña caja verde salió del mueble y llego hasta las manos del chico.

El chico abrió la caja y le mostro su contenido a Hermione. Ella lo miro incrédula, una varita mágica.

— Apuesto todo lo que quieras que se tiene la misma firma mágica, que la firma mágica que se encontró en la escena del crimen— dijo con frialdad.

— El cambio...Eso me dijo...El—balbuceaba la chica.

Harry la abrazo.

— Oh Harry lo siento tanto, nunca debí dejarte. Me persuadió, me sedujo— susurro la chica.

El la callo con un beso.

Hermione lo beso también, sus ropas pronto desaparecieron mientras hacían el amor en la sala.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El juicio fue bastante rápido. Draco Malfoy estaba pálido al escuchar cada prueba en su contra.

Los magos tenían el veredicto y el chico pidió que le dieran Veritaserum. El juez acepto pero Harry se levanto del lugar y tomo el Veritaserum de las manos del Auror y se lo puso en la mesa a Malfoy.

— Todo lo que conseguí te incrimino, si tomas esto te condenaran al beso del Dementor. Aun puedo hablar con los de ley mágica, pero si tomas esto y dices como la mataste no hay nada que pueda hacer— susurro Harry.

— Soy inocente— indico Draco.

Potter lo miro resignado.

Giro hacia el Auror y asintió.

Harry se levanto y fue a sentarse al lado de Hermione.

— ¿Que pasa? — pregunto la chica.

— Le dije que si tomaba la poción se condenaría al beso del Dementor— indico el chico.

— ¿Porque la toma?— pregunto ella.

Harry la miro.

— No lo entiendes— dijo él.

Ella negó.

— Te uso, para llegar a mi— acarro el.

Ella lo miro confundida.

— Sabia que si tú me lo pedias, yo aceptaría el caso...No lo ves, debido a que no puede salvarse, se conforma con verme fracasar— susurro él.

Ella lo miro incrédula y sintió la mano de Harry en su pierna.

Draco al parecer lo noto también, porque Hermione vio que los miraba o solo a Harry con furia mientras bebería la poción de la verdad. O quizás simplemente ese era el odio que Draco Malfoy tenía hacia Harry Potter. Después de todo Draco le dijo muchas cosas que fueron mentira. La varita en su casa, la sangre en la escena del crimen y los pelos de Draco Malfoy en el cadáver lo demostraban.

— Diga su nombre—indico el Auror.

Hermione miro a Harry, estaba viendo a Draco a los ojos sin parpadear. Cualquier mago diría que esta usando legimencia, pero ella sabía que simplemente estaba viéndolo como Draco quería.

Ahora lo entendía, el odio de Draco hacia Harry, la sedujo para alejarla de Harry, para causarle dolor a Harry.

— _Nunca me amo_— pensó con tristeza, y miro a Harry que seguía sin parpadear viendo a Draco.

— Draco Malfoy— susurro el chico con voz sin emociones.

— ¿Señor Malfoy conoce el nombre de la señorita Romina Carras?— pregunto el Auror.

— Si— dijo Draco.

— ¿Quien es?— pregunto el Auror

— una Muggle compañera de trabajo— indico el chico.

— ¿es alguna otra cosa más que una compañera de trabajo?— pregunto el Auror.

— Mi amante— respondió Draco.

Hermione contuvo la exclamación de sorpresa, giro hacia Draco y luego miro a Harry el cual seguía igual sin pestañar, y miraba con frialdad a su antiguo rival.

— ¿Usted la mato?— pregunto el Auror.

— Si— dijo Malfoy.

— ¿Porque?— pregunto el Auror.

— Era una Muggle, y me amenazo con contarle a mi esposa— indico el chico.

Hermione bajo la cabeza.

Harry seguía igual.

— Creo que es suficiente— dijo el juez.

— Draco Malfoy se le condena al beso del Dementor, la sentencia será mañana a primera hora—dijo el juez.

Le dieron el antídoto y el rubio palideció y empezó a decir que era inocente pero los Aurores se lo llevaron rápidamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione lloraba en la casa de Harry y el la abrazaba.

— Lo siento tanto, fui una estúpida— decía ella.

— Lo sé— indico el chico.

Hermione lloraba aun mas con eso.

Harry la beso y ella respondió el beso.

No tuvo que hacer nada mas, la chica tomo su mano y lo llevo hasta su cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente Harry estaba por irse y Hermione vino a despedirlo a la puerta.

— Vas a ir a la ejecución— dijo ella.

Harry asintió.

— No quiero ir— dijo ella.

Harry cabeceo.

—Es lo mejor— indico él.

— ¿Te espero?— pregunto ella esperanzada.

— Si, hablaremos cuando llegue— indico él.

La chica sintió como el corazón le latía deprisa.

— ¿Me darás una oportunidad? — pregunto ella.

— Lo veremos cuando vuelva, si la quieres puedo dártela, pero necesito algo a cambio— indico el chico.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto ella dispuesta a cualquier cosa.

— Hablaremos de ello cuando vuelva, estaré devuelta en tres horas, descansa un poco— indico él.

Ella asintió y el se desapareció.

Llego a Azkaban y fue directo al cuarto donde Draco estaba. Había un Auror junto a unos miembros del ministerio y un Dementor.

— Necesito un tiempo a solas con el— indico el chico al Auror.

EL hombre asintió.

Harry entro en el cuarto y lo vio atado a una silla.

— Potter— dijo Malfoy.

Harry no dijo nada simplemente cerró la puerta y toco la pared con su mano y Malfoy vio como una magia dorada rodeaba el cuarto.

— Mi propia creación, nada de lo que divagamos se escuchara fuera del cuarto, ni tampoco podrán vernos— indico el chico.

— _y de que me serviría_— pensó Draco.

— Potter, no lo hizo no fui yo— dijo Draco.

Harry sonrió.

— Lo sé— indico el chico.

Draco parpadeo confundido y vio como Harry le tocaba la boca, sintió que la lengua se le paralizaba y ningún sonido salía de su boca.

Harry sonrió para luego lanzar una carcajada.

— O magia sin varita es genial no lo crees— dijo Harry divertido.

Draco lo miro sin entender.

— Creíste, que dejaría irte y a Hermione sin dar pelea— indico Harry.

Draco lo miro incrédulo.

Harry asintió.

— Si, fui yo— indico él.

Draco lo miro con odio profundo.

— ¿Fue tan simple, quieres saberlo todo?—pregunto Harry.

— Bueno, encontrarlos muy fácil, en esos tiempos yo era bastante buen rastreador, dos días después de que se fueron lo encontré, me tomo años desarrollarlo todo, además necesitaba ciertas habilidades para asegurarme de deshacerme de ti, y tener a Hermione— indico Harry.

Draco lo miraba con furia.

— Luego llego la linda Romina, sabía que sería una buen fuente de información, la _Persuadí_ de que te siguiera el paso, me decía todo de ti, te estudie Draco, mientras tanto entrenaba duramente, me hice un maestro en magia sin varita, como puedes ver— aclaro Harry.

— supongo que querrás saber del homicidio de Romina, es simple con mi habilidad para encontrar las firmas mágicas de las varitas estuve un par de semanas para encontrar tu varita en Londres y bueno una vez la encontré ya tenía el arma— indico el chico.

— También estuve un par de veces en tu casa, los estudie mientras estuve con el conjuro de desilusionar, note muy bien donde guardabas las cosas de tu trabajo, un lugar que Hermione nunca revisa por miedo a entorpecer tu trabajo. Y por supuesto un lugar perfecto para que encuentre el arma homicida— indico el chico.

Draco reparaba con dificultad.

— También ya que estaba, me tome la libertad de quitarte un par de cabellos y algo de tu sangre mientras dormías, unos los use para la poción Multijugos, otros los puse en el cuerpo de Romina, y bueno como sabes la sangre la deje en una pared, de forma que no muchos Aurores y mucho menos policías Muggle puedan encontrarla— informo Harry.

Si las miradas de Draco pudieran matar, Harry Potter estaría muerto.

El chico sonrió al ver al rubio.

— luego diseñe una magia muy especial Draco, sabía que utilizarías Veritaserum, y eso era peligroso para mi, tarde mucho pero finalmente lo diseñe. una magia muy especial similar a Legimenia, solo que en lugar de entrar a los pensamiento, coloca pensamiento ajenos. y claro persuade al cerebro de lo que te muestro es totalmente real— indico el chico.

Draco lo miro incrédulo.

— Bueno la verdad es que solo funciona durante unos segundos, lo que hay que hacer es hacerlo en el momento justo— indico el chico.

— Sabia que con lo cobarde que eras, le suplicarías a tu esposita que acuda a mí. Sabía que ella llegaría a mi dispuesta a todo, o Draco y como la eh disfrutado, ayer por ejemplo ella aprendió otras habilidades únicas con su boca— dijo Harry con diversión.

— Me está esperando en casa, sabes, ansiosa de que le dé una oportunidad. ¿Tu qué crees debo hacerlo?— pregunto él.

Harry comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

— ¿Sabes lo que son las bodas antiguas Draco?— pregunto Harry.

— No...Es un tipo de boda antigua, las mujeres en ese tiempo eran más propiedades que personas y en esas bodas ellas juran no solo amor, lealtad y todo eso, también obediencia, y bueno como es una boda mágica es como un juramento irrevocable— indico él.

Draco lo miro incrédulo.

— Si ella quiere seguir conmigo, tendremos una boda antigua este mismo mes— informo Harry.

— ¿Crees que ella me rechace?— pregunto divertido.

— Hermione me has traicionado una vez, necesito algo que me diga que me amas lo suficiente para hacerlo todo por mi— dijo el chico con teatro y luego le sonrió a Draco.

Sin decir más trono nuevamente sus dedos despareciendo el encanto del cuarto.

Abrió la puerta.

— está listo— susurro mientras el Auror y el dementor entraban.

Unos segundos después Draco Malfoy perdió su alma.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione miraba con pena a lo que le decía el encargado de la tienda. La pena no era por la conversación sino mas bien por la mano de su esposo, quien a su lado disimuladamente acariciaba las nalgas de la chica.

El encargado de la tienda fue a buscar lo que el chico pidió y Hermione giro para verlo a la cara.

— Harry me estas tocando— susurro ella.

Harry asintió.

— Lo sé— dijo el

— No puedes esperar a que estemos solo— susurro ella apenada.

Harry negó.

— sabes que me gusta demostrar que eres mía— dijo con diversión.

Hermione bajo la cabeza algo apenada.

Harry la miro divertida.

— _Hay Draco ya han pasado dos años desde que me case_— pensó el chico.

El encargado volvió con un libro y la chica sonreía mientras lo agarraba pero no podía quitar el lindo color rosa que sus mejillas se tornaban.

— _Si tan solo tu hubieras aprendido la regla más importante del mundo, no hubieras acabado así_— pensó el chico.

Y se encargo de darle un buen pellizco en la nalga derecha de la castaña.

— _Draco los héroes siempre ganan_— pensó mientras salía de la tienda con Hermione a su lado.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fin

Notas: Como dije es un Dark Harry, no es como mis otras historias, de Dracma o tragedia. Que les parece esta. Un vengativo Harry, que obtiene todo lo que quiere.

Harry Malvado, no sé lo que pasaba por mi cabeza cuando la escribí.


End file.
